


Song For (Chapter 00)

by ditasitepu35



Series: Song For [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Friends Know, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Pops!Steve, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship, Singer!Tony, Son!Peter, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Steve is an employee on SI, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is the next CEO of SI, everything, peter is steve's kid, singer!Steve, steve rogers is a youtube cover singer, tony stark is a famous singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/pseuds/ditasitepu35
Summary: Steve and Tony are already in a relationship, but none of their friends knowing about it. Steve is a single father and works in Stark Industry at Economic and Marketing Division while Tony is a famous singer who is also the genius, philanthropist and the heir of Stark legacy. Now, how do they keep their relationship without anyone finding out? Or probably ...





	Song For (Chapter 00)

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my Stony fic, and kinda....  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you so much for @geethr75 after being a great beta reader XD

 

 

Song For

 

\----------------==========+=========----------------

 

                It was sunny day morning in Queens, warm air spread everywhere, and the light of the morning sun beaming through the window.

A blond man sat at the dining table on the kitchen, finishing his coffee and his breakfast. He wore a white polo shirt, a baby blue strips tie, and black lash pants. His black blazer was hanging on the chair beside him, with his case under it.

“Papa?” A seven-year-old boy appeared from the hall, he was still wearing his Spider-Man long-sleeve pajama. His brunette curly hair was messed everywhere, his brown chocolate eyes were still sleepy, and he dragged Iron-Man and captain America plushies in both of his hands. He walked towards the dining chair in front of the blond, placed his plushy on the chair, and sat on the other chair beside it.

The little boy tried to reach the glass of chocolate milk, and the blond chuckled as see the kid couldn't reach the glass. The blond cleared his throat to catch the attention of the little kid. “U ... umm! Please …” The little kid said with his puppy eyes. The blond smirked and took the glass, placed it near the little kid for him to reach it. “Sure, here you go, son,” The kid cheered and drank happily, and then moved to eat his bacon and scrambled eggs.

“Peter, what are you gonna do at school today?” the blond asked as he folded his newspaper. He gazed at the kid.

“Hmm ... we have a field t'ip today,” Peter said cheerfully, “We're going to visit Stark Industry and see a lot of ‘obot,” He bounced as he finished telling his day's plans.

                The blond chuckled and patted Peter's head gently. “Well, that's good, we can go home together after your field trip, and we can buy ice-cream on the way home.”

 

                “REALLY! YAYYYyy” Peter jumped from the chair and squealed happily. The blond laughed with the wave of joy his son aroused. The blond took his phone, set the camera and took a photo of Peter jumping happily. The blond checked the result and his mouth quirked into a grin. Suddenly there was a message on his phone.

                ‘Hey hot stuff, how’s your morning?’ The blond chuckled and typed his reply.

 

                ‘It’s a good morning, Tony. We eat breakfast and Peter told me what he’s doing today at school.’

‘Wait, what are his plans? I hope I’m included in them.’

                ‘Well, today he has a field trip and he is really looking forward to it.’

                Before Tony could reply, the blond man sent the photo of Peter which was taken earlier by him. Tony replied, ‘oh Steve, his smile is so beautiful.’

                ‘Just like yours.’ Steve typed the reply with a grin.

                ‘Stop it Dorito.’

                ‘Make me.’

    ‘I will, so what place is he gonna visit then?’ Before Steve could reply, he realized that Peter was looking at him with a knowing smirk.

“What?” Steve asked.

                “Is that Uncle Tony you texten’ with?”

                “How can you conclude that?” Steve was taken aback.

 “You were always smiling while textin’ with him,” Peter said with pride.

                “Wh- I- How about you getting ready now, or you gonna be late” Steve blurted out and there was a slight blush on his check. Peter spun around to look at the clock on the wall.

                “YOU'RE RIGHT!” Peter screamed and jumped from his chair and ran towards his room. Steve who watched the scene, chuckled and yelled a little bit. “I PROBABLY NEED TO GO NOW. I THINK I AM GETTING LATE, PETER.” Steve's teasing got a screaming reply from the six years old kid.

                “WAIT PAPAA!” Steve started laughing louder.

 

 

\------------==========++++0++++==========-------------

 

 

Steve and Peter walked on a sidewalk towards the nearby bus stop, they walked together to Peter's school bus stop and after that Steve would go to work by bus that came 10 minutes after Peter's school bus. While they walked there, Peter walked beside Steve, holding his hand, and told his entire plan for the field trip. Sometimes his neighbors would come out and greet them. All people who live in the locality liked both of them, especially Peter. Steve could guess their reason for adoring his son, after all, who would not fall in love with adorable, cheerful, energetic 7 years old child.

                Sometimes their neighbor would give Peter some cookies, or have a little bit chat with both of them, or just greet them. And Peter would always reply with his one-gigawatt smile. Because of that smile, Steve always got the impression that Peter was actually his biological son. For those who already knew Steve long enough would understand that Peter is actually his cousin's son who died by car crash five years ago, and Steve took full custody to raise Peter even he was still a college student at that time. His entire neighbor knew how much he struggled to take care of Peter while still in his early twenties. When everyone who was the same age as him were still willing to have fun, partying, or hanging out with their friends, but Steve never did any of it. His one and only priority was to take care of Peter

                Because of that, they like them. Steve understood their reason and respected them for it, but sometimes he also wondered about it. When Peter was three years old, Steve was paying more attention to him than anything. Sometimes he talked with other parents about parental life, and sometimes he got invited to neighbor's party. Of course, none of the single people ever paid attention to him because he was scrawny and he was not attractive at that time, also because Steve had Peter. Steve was not bothered about it because his main priority was taking care of Peter, and he used to be unnoticed like that. However, Three years from that he developed muscles, filled up, his jaw became sharper, he had a late growth spurt which led to him being taller and also had a stable work and income. Then, all girls started paying attention to him. Some of his neighbors offered their daughter to meet up, and some even convinced him to do it for Peter so he can have a chance to have a mother figure. However, he always declined politely.

                “Papa.” Steve snapped from his thoughts and looked at his son. They had almost arrived at the bus stop. “Yes, Peter?”

                “Are you gonna reply Tony’s message?”

                Steve was frowned and confused by Peter’s word, and then he realized that he still hadn’t replied to Tony’s message.

                “You’re right Peter, thanks,” Steve said as he started pulling his phone from his pocket and saw three other messages from Tony who asked about why he had not responded to the message yet. Steve started typing ‘we’re walking to the bus stop now, Tony. Sorry for the late reply.’ Peter asked as Steve press the send button.

                “So, am I gonna call Tony Daddy soon?”

                Steve was startled and almost dropped his phone, he looked at Peter. “W-what?”

                Peter looked at his dad and asked literally the same question. “When am I gonna call Tony Daddy?” Steve just stared at Peter long enough, he could feel the blush starting to rise from his cheeks and wondered how his son could be thinking of something like that.

                “H-how you can conclude like that?” Steve tried to hide his embarrassed feeling, even though he has no complaints about it. Steve had sometimes imagined his son calling Tony Daddy. He had always imagined the three of them together as a family and had always imagined Peter interacting with his boyfrie-.

                 “Because I thought he is your boyfriend.” Peter suddenly blurted out. Steve choked by his own breath after him listening to his son confession.

“B-but how-.” Steve tried to ask more, but he was being interrupted by his son.

“Because you are really close to him, and he is always taking us to go to some place together. Like last week when Tony br’ing us to the zoo and the gatekeeper told me that ‘m lucky having 2 father. Or when we walked to the park and you walked beside him holding hands. Or when Tony stayed over on movie night and you hugged him on the couch. And on.”

                “OK Peter, that's enough.” Steve didn't know what to do. He never knew that they were really obvious or maybe Peter is to observance. Steve knew that his son was a genius, but he had never known that his observation skills were so good, they were creeping him out. Steve had always known from the start that his cousin, _HIS DISTANT COUSIN_ , Mary is a genius. Even her husband, Richard and she graduated faster than other college students and were accepted into the famous company. Of course, Steve realized that their intelligence was passed on to Peter's too. However, he realized that his (now) son had been so observant on his surrounding, he wondered that since when Peter concluded Tony and Him were a thing.

                Steve tried to read his son's mind, wondered what was actually his purpose in revealing that. However, what he found was the innocent face of his son. The insanely adorable innocent face of his son who raised his eyebrow, showing his confused feeling. Steve inhaled and tried to gather his mind.

                    “You are not mad about it?” Steve blurted out. Peter's face showed him that he was feeling more confused than before, so Steve continued. “I mean you are not worried that someone will come to our life?”

                “Actually I am.” Peter looked concern about it, but suddenly his face is replaced with faith, strength, and determination. “But ’m not worried because he is Tony and I know he loves you, Papa. I love Tony and I love you too. I will protect you so don’t worry.”

    They reached the bus stop sign, but the words from Peter echoed in his mind, again and again. Steve moved closer to Peter, knelt in front of him and opened his hand to bear hug him. Peter jumped first and hugged him, and squealed joyfully. Steve caught Peter, laughed by his son’s act. Steve kissed his hair and whispered to his son.

                “I love you too, Peter. And I will always protect you. You are my treasure, my precious one.” Steve murmured to his son’s ear. After a moment, Steve released Peter from his embraced, Peter smile brightly and Steve returned to smile happily at him too.

                “It’s really nice to see nice father and son group hug, right Peter.” someone approached them from another lane. Steve spun around to see who was talking and found Sam with the grin in his face. “Hey, kiddo.” Sam greeted.

                “UNCLE SAM!!” Peter jumped towards Sam and hugged him.

                “Sam. It’s nice to see you.” Steve greeted.

                “Yeah, me too Steve. I never know that you took this bus stop here to go to work. I know you have a car, but you are always using the bus every time you go to work” Sam greeted back as he started the conversation with Steve.

                “I know, I’m more comfortable using the bus, besides I can walk with Peter every morning to accompanying him to his school bus,” Steve answered, suddenly he asked him. “I know you are always using the car to go to work, but why you-.” before Steve could continue, Sam interrupted him.

                “It is being repaired, since yesterday, probably tomorrow I can go back using the car again.” And his gaze moved from Steve to Peter. “So, what are you talking about before, kiddo?”

                Steve felt the cold air as Peter has a smile stuck in his face. “I was just asking Papa-.” Before Peter could finish his sentence, Steve interrupted them as Peter’s bus arrived and Peter ran towards Steve, said his goodbye and went into the bus. He waved his hands towards them as saying goodbye. The school bus started to move to leave them. Steve watched the bus go away with the blank expression.

                “So Steve, something off?” Sam asked and Steve snapped back to reality by Sam’s voice.

                “N-No, I’m fine Sam” Steve replied as he cleared his throat.

                “So what was Peter asking you earlier?”

                “O-Oh -it's nothing, nothing important, Sam.” Steve blurted out without even realized it. Sam noticed that his face was getting red. Sam did not ask more about it and started to ask about work. Steve replied and until their bus arrived, they kept talking about market, supply, and demand, and marketing strategy. However, Sam knew that there something wrong and he knew what it was. He has just ignored it until he has a chance to ask him again.

 

{(=+=}---------------------------(0o0)------------------------{=+=)}

 

 

                At the long dining table, there was a brunette guy who just poked his breakfast blankly and kept staring at his phone near his plate. He wondered why his boyfriend was not replying his message. He snapped back from his mind as he heard someone cleared his throat. He looked up and found another old man with white hair and grumpy face in his left side and an old lady with concerned face in front of him.

“I hope you stop staring at your phone while eating, Tony,” the old man grumbled and went back to eat his breakfast. Tony tried to hold himself from rolling his eyes and went back eating his. He really didn't want to have a ‘yelling session' with his old man, after he already got a photo of the most adorable kids from his boyfriend. He swept his phone, unlocked it and opened the latest photo he got and reread the message again. He wished that he was in there at that time, imagined the little kid jumped and squealed joyfully while told them his story with his boyfriend by his side. However, for now, he just ate his breakfast and held an urge to yell at someone.

                Tony finished his breakfast quickly and went outside the dining room silently. The old lady gave a disapproving look to the old man and then went back to finishing her breakfast while the old man just rolled his eyes carelessly. Tony spun back to his room, he wore his AC/DC shirt and long, tight jeans. He jumped into his bed and found himself sinking in it. He was really in a bad mood caused by his father and now, he would be in no mood at all for today except for meeting with his boyfriend. There was a light knock on his door, and he yelled: “Come In.”

Another white hair man came in, he wore a proper white long-sleeve polo shirt with a black blazer, he also wore long black lash pants and looked at Tony with a concern eyes.

                “What’s wrong Jarvis?”

                Jarvis walked forward through him and put both of his hand on his back; he reached near Tony’s bed. “I wanted to remind you about today’s schedule, you will go to the meeting with..” Jarvis started to list out all the things that he would be doing at Stark Industry. Tony didn’t hear all of it. His mind wandered to the other thing: his boyfriend, Peter, their life. He sighed and tried to let the bad mood aside as he heard another knock on his door.

                “Come in,” he called, not as loud as for Jarvis before. An old lady came in and walked toward them.

                “Jarvis.” she greeted and nodded to him.

                “Mistress” Jarvis replied and nodded back.

                She looked back to Tony and sat on the edge of his bed. “So, has he already replied to your message?”

                Tony who was not really paying attention to Jarvis or the lady was now frozen on his place. He didn’t know who she was talking about but some assumption came to his mind. _Is she talking about his boyf-._

                “When are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Tony?” the old lady asked suddenly as if she already guessed what Tony was thinking.

                Tony startled from his bed, sat up straight and faced the old lady. “How do you-,” Tony asked but he was being interrupted again.

                “Your mother knows her son best.” She was amused by the look on Tony’s face.

                Tony who was confused now moved his face from looking at his mother to Jarvis. As Jarvis knew his mind either, he just shook his head silently. Tony knew his butler would never lie to him, even a slightest and now his secret boyfriend known by his Mother. He felt really numb for the first time because he really didn’t know how to answer his mother.

                “You’re not mad?” that came from his mouth automatically, and he was shocked by himself. His mother who saw it was just smiling warmly. “Why should I? I remember you admit publicly that you’re Bi and some of the news about your affair.” His Mother said lightly without any worried. She looked back at Tony with full of care and love.

                She continued. “But it happened a year ago, sometimes I was wondering how you suddenly change. You more active on Stark industry, more doing your research on R&D, or keep your singing career properly, no slacking like before, and I rarely see you with your celebrity friends.” She listed all common things her son usually did. Tony felt uncomfortable with it, especially heard his mother say the thing he had done last year.

                “Moooomm~” he whined, in a long time that this was the first time he was whining to his mother. Tony usually whined to his boyfriend. His mother chuckled.

                “I remember you sounding like that when you were still 7.” His Mother beamed with joy, Tony could see it from her face.

                Tony started to blush, he really didn’t know how to handle his mother. He knew his mother was supportive of him, but he had never thought about this. He tried to collect his mind, all about what was his activity on the recording studio and Stark industry. He was upset knowing his last activity most was in SI, but for now, he let it aside.

                “Yeah, I got. It’s already a year now.” He felt his face start overheating.  Admitting something like this to his Mother was something he never had done since his first relationship with someone, he never even told his parents about his first girlfriend.

                “A year? It’s not like your first girlfriend.”

Tony felt insecure with his mother now. How did she know about his first relationship? Did His mother really read his mind? Or probably Jarvis told her about everything? He needed to confirm it after this.

                “Yeah.” He couldn’t explain anything to his mother. Telling his life, science, and the company is what usually he did, not his relationship.

                “What do you like about him?”

                “He-.” Tony found hard to answer. There was a lot of the reason why he really fell for his boyfriend. Kind, nice, gentle, care, and other good thing was not the only reason he like him, but there was also something- something different about him that make he like his boyfriend. Why he tried really hard to keep this relationship. Why this relationship lasted a year, this was the longest relationship Tony ever had. There was something his boyfriend had that he really wanted to have. Different from other people he knew. “He is different.” He blurted out without thinking.

                “Really, good to know you already meet the truly yours, Tony.” His Mother was smiling warmly at him. He didn’t know why but he felt happy with it. “What does he looks like?”

                Tony unlocked his phone, opened the gallery and sought the photo of his boyfriend. After he found one, one of his favorite photos where his boyfriend was smile straight to his face (his phone) and showed it to his mother. His mother looked at it and looked back at Tony.

                “He is really handsome. I can see why you really like him.” his mother teased.

                “I like him not because of his face, Mom.” he snapped.

                “Oh really?” His mother started to smirk.

                “OK, it’s one of the reasons.” He looked away and felt embarrassed.

                His mother chuckled. “What is his name?”

                “Steve.” He looked at his mother again, confusion showed in his mother’s face.

                “And who is the little kid?” his mother showed the photo to him, the Photo of him, Steve, and Peter at Steve's apartment. They were eating ice-cream cake bought by Tony for Peter because of Peter's 2nd place in the science competition for kids. On that photo, they were covered by cream and ice-cream cake. Tony and Peter were starting their food war. Tony smeared an ice-cream on Peter's cheek and Peter did the same to Tony's chin, and that how their food war began. Steve had tried to stop them, but both of them had teamed up against him and attacked Steve on his forehead and his cheek. Steve, of course, joined them and had his revenge. In the end, Steve ordered them to clean their mess. Before they did it, Tony told them to take a photo for that day. That day was the happiest day Tony ever had.

                “That is Peter, he is Steve’s son”. Suddenly he realized what he was just saying to his mother, he started to feel worried about his mother’s approval. Knew Steve had a kid probably not a good idea, sometimes it drove someone into another impression.

                “Is he really?” His mother sounded doubt it even some of her voice sounded that she believed it.

                “Yeah. His cousin died when Peter was one year old. Steve fought as much as he could after know that his cousin wrote his name as his formal guardian. Steve worked so hard when he got Peter under his wings. Even he was still in college at that time, he still could take care of Peter and other things.” Tony explained with adoration in his face.

                While Tony continued explaining, his mother looked at other photos, saw another photo of him, Peter, and Steve, and she smiled at the photo. Tony noticed his mother’s face has changed. “Something wrong, ma?”

His mother showed him his phone again, not only the photo but also the message this morning. “He is really indeed beautiful, Tony.” She said with sincerity. Tony's face started becoming the shade of red. “And he is replying to your message.”

Tony took his phone instantly from his mother’s hand and saw the message. He sighed in relief knowing that his boyfriend was on his way to work. He typed the reply and looked back to his mother who was grinning, at him.

“I remember when I was like you, crazily in Love.” his mother confessed.

"OK, look at the time, Mom you have to go somewhere right!" Tony begins to panic and tries to drive his mother away. Her mother realized that and she tried to stay and talk a little longer, but suddenly she heard her father call her.

“Maria, it's time.” His father yelled from the hall. Maria who heard it just sighed and stood. Before she walked away, she looked at Tony directly. “It's not over Anthony, I will ask about it again and make sure that you introduce me to him and his son,” she said as she walked out of the room.

Tony stared at Jarvis who smiled innocently. “Whatever you said Anthony, I’m not the one who told her about Steve. However, if you are curious about it, she is the one who asked me about you in the first place.” Jarvis confessed.

“How is she-” Tony was confused and wanted to ask more, but being interrupted by Jarvis.

“Like your mother said, Anthony. Mother knows his son best.”

Tony was taken aback by Jarvis's words. He questioned himself. _Is that really obvious? Really? Is that really shown in my face?_ As he looked at Jarvis who chuckled, at the confused face that Tony was made right now. He sighed in defeated and got up from his bed. He really needs to go to record studio right now or he wouldn't meet Steve or Peter.

 

 

\--------------------=========++++++++0++++++++=========------------------

 

 

Steve was working his report about the latest product that just released on the market. After he had done some research, he tried to search the survey he did for the next upcoming product.

After he had done all of his work, his co-worker would deliver his task to his head division. He looked at his watch, it showed 11:10 AM. He knew his friend would ask him to join him for lunch. After he didn't have any work and it was still fifty minutes until the lunch, he took out his notebook from his bag. He did everything in his notebook like to do a simple sketch or write his plan, or probably listing the song he was gonna cover next.

He might look like an ordinary employee outside. However, no one knows that Steve is a famous singer and nobody realized either. He was very grateful to it. His YouTube account has reached 10 million subscribers after one year. Steve started to cover songs because Peter always said that Steve had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Peter always asks Steve to sing lullabies every night. Not only Peter, but many of his friends also said the same thing. Especially Bucky, his childhood friend and brother (not really brothers, but they are very close like brothers). Bucky was always raving about Steve to stop working at SI and starting his debut, he even promised to help him find an agency. Natasha said the same thing, her friend from middle school who became a supermodel in many magazines. She always thought that Steve had material to be a model since he started his puberty, but Steve refused the offer politely.

He knew it would help his finance and he would have a lot of time with Peter, but to think about the consequence. He didn’t want to risk their privacy and other things. He wanted Peter to have a normal life, and he was fine with what he has now. Bucky and Natasha always teamed up to encourage him to do it. In the end, he opened his first channel on YouTube and started to cover some of the songs he liked, posted it just to shut their mouth.

Not what Steve did predict, his first cover video about him and his guitar acoustic singing “it happens to be me” by Nat King Cole, reached two and a half million viewers without help from his friends, his celebrity friends’ help. After that Bucky and Natasha knew and (of course) shared his video on their media social. And then Clint, Thor, followed by Wanda, Pietro, Vision and the other. They even encouraged him to make another cover video. Sam who knew this, of course, joined them and shared his video too.

Sam is the only friend Steve had that not a celebrity or some rich people. Steve was so grateful that Sam not making a big deal about his friends is a famous people. Sam was not friended with him because of that, but because he really wanted to be Steve’s friend. All of Steve’s friends accepted Sam too.

Steve tried to make next song cover video. He wrote the lyrics and sang it noiselessly, but someone tapped on his shoulder and he saw Sam leaning against the partition between Steve and Sam's desk.

“You are done already?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I'm done.” Steve saw his watch on his desk. It was 11:52 AM. He was really loss of time that easily.

“What do you want to eat?” Sam asked as he got out from his desk. Steve got out as well and brought his note and his little bag.

“I already bring my lunch, so it’s up to you,” Steve said as they walked towards the rest area and cafeteria.

“Aww man, can you at least forget to bring your lunch one day and buy food outside?

“You know that I don’t do it right, and eating outside it’s not always....”

"Healthy, I know," Sam interrupted when they entered the rest area. The rest area is like a cafeteria in high school but more in the cafe design. Steve and Sam look for an empty table after they find one near the window. They both sit and put their things (cell phones, tablets, notes). Sam went to order the food and Steve looked out of the window, he could see the whole of New York City from there. He wondered what Peter was doing now and what Tony was doing now. Peter might have been on the R & D floor and Tony did his job. Steve returned to his notes when Sam brought his food. They eat together and talk about things they do or other things they can talk about.

 

\-------------------==---====+++++O0o0O+++++====---==------------------

 

“They really think we didn’t know yet.”

“Hahaha, that’s Stevie to you.”

“I really wondered how long are they gonna think they keep this?”

“Bet fifty Dollars, they’ll gonna find out in a month.”

“No bet Clint.”

“Aww come on, Pep. It’s fun to see them like that.”

“I’m sure Peter even know this.”

“Wanda is right. Fifty dollars for 3 weeks.”

“Come on Nat, not you too.”

“This is so wrong.”

“HAHAHA Let them be, my friend. Shall the fate show us next.”

“For the person who was awarded as the sexiest man alive, your words don’t suit your title, Thor.”

“Awww shut up Bruce, let them bet. Sixty, for 2 weeks.”

 

\-------------------==---====+++++O0o0O+++++====---==------------------

 

 

Tony had just finished discussing with scientists and checking R&D division. Bruce was nowhere to be seen, and Tony left the group. After he recorded and examined other new single this morning, he went to the studio for the photo shoot for the upcoming fashion magazine. He met Natasha and Pepper there. Finally, he was at SI, doing his research for the upcoming Stark tech. He was truly grateful that this is the last thing he had to do today.

While he wondered, he remembered to check his phone to see if there was a notification. Nothing. He put his phone back to his pocket as he bumped to someone. He looked down and found a little brunette kid wore an elementary school uniform. His dark-light chocolate caramel eyes meet gold chocolate caramel eyes of himself. Before he could say something, the kid hugged him in his feet happily, his voice was full of grateful tone.

“TONY!!!”

"PETER! Hey dear, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, kneeling in front of Peter and holding him tight as if his life depended on him. His last meeting with Peter was three days ago and Tony could not stop missing him.

“I ... We are on field t'ip. And I lose everyone. I thought I was lost until I found you, Tony” Peter now looked directly to Tony with glassy eyes.

“Hey I’m here now, don’t cry. Let’s search your group, OK.” Tony said as he stood and held Peter’s hand.

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony and Peter heard someone called him from behind. They turned around and found Jarvis who stood behind them. Jarvis who realize that Tony was holding Peter’s hand now kneel and smile to Peter.

“It’s nice to see you again Peter,” Jarvis said fondly.

“MR. JARVIS,” Peter squeal and hugged Jarvis tightly. “It’s really nice to see you again Mr. Jarvis.”

Tony was sure that he felt overwhelmed by joy in his gut now. He knew that Jarvis like Peter too, but he didn’t know this much.

“So why you are here Peter?” Jarvis asked as he looked at Peter but not released their hug.

“School held a field t’ip and we came to Stark Industry to see ‘obot, but I was lost.” Peter tried to explain what happened.

“Oh really then, I think we can manage that, I know where they went.”

“Really!!”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jarvis said cheerfully tone as he stood and held Peter’s hand to direct him. Peter suddenly took action to take Tony’s hand too. He knew that Peter is adorable, but this was too much for him.

As they started the walk to Peter's group, Jarvis mouthed something to Tony. _‘He is really just like you when you were at his age.'_ Tony felt his cheek starting to become a shade of pink. Damn Jarvis, he needed to stop doing that, but at the same time, Tony was really happy with Jarvis' comment.

Suddenly they found the group of elementary school students and a teacher who talked with one of security. The teacher saw Peter and two adults with him. She felt relieved, but stunned by the appeared of one and only Tony Stark with him.

“Oh my god Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry about this.” the teacher apologized.

“No need to, besides I already know Peter” Tony assured, “I’m the one who needs to apologize. I hope Peter is no troublesome to you.”

“No of course not, he actually talked a lot about science and engineering while we take a tour.”

“Really?!” Tony looked at Peter proudly.

"Yes, even when he was with your friend too, with Dr. Banner. They didn't even stop talking about biology and science."

Jealousy bloomed over him and Tony felt someone almost replaced him for Peter. He needed to talk to Bruce about this. Jarvis who quietly watched Tony chuckled by himself.

“When the trip is over?” Tony asked back.

“On 4 PM, Mr. Stark. We’re done after visiting the last place,” she said cheerily.

“How about I'm joining you,” Tony said to her.

“Oh you don’t have to ...” before she could finish her words, Tony interjected.

“No, it’s fine. Besides I don’t have anything to do this time, right Jarvis?” Tony asked Jarvis.

“Yes, sir. Your schedule is already done and, you are free this time,” Jarvis explained.

“Care to lead me, miss?” Tony said with a glint of a smile. He was really like to join them especially being able to have science time with Peter.

“Of course Mr. Stark, I’m gonna tell the guide that you are joining,” she said. “By the way, we are going to go to the biological division,” she added as she walked toward the guide.

 _Biological division, Bruce’s division huh_. Now, he was going to have some revenge for taking Peter’s interest from him.

 

 

\----------------------++++++++++++++++-----------------================---------------

 

 

It's nearly 4 PM and Steve didn't have any work. He had done all report and survey, he also had made his presentation for the next three days. Another thing besides his work like preparing a song for upcoming songs was also either, 30 minutes ago. While Sam was still busy with his work, he prepared to go home. He checked his watch again, 3:43 PM. fifteen minutes. He just sighed and opened his notebook again to check his song. He wanted to try something new and found an idea to translate another language song into English and cover it. So, he re-examined his work, but suddenly someone appeared at his side, a little kid. He surprised him by appeared at his side and jumped towards him.

“PAPA!!” the little kid screamed happily.

“WHAT THE ....” Steve almost swore by the sudden appearance of his kid. _Peter? What is he doing here?_

“You almost gave Papa a heart attack, Peter. You don’t want that, do you?” Another person appeared behind him. Steve turned to see his boyfriend standing behind him all this time. There was a smirk in his face.

“Yeah you almost, for sure Peter,” Steve said as he picked Peter and put his son in his lap.

“Sorry, Papa,” Peter said apologetically.

“It’s ok son. So care to tell me how you meet Tony?” Steve asked playfully.

“Oh-oh, we go to fil’d tip today as I said this mo’ning, but I got lost and Tony found me with Mr. Jarvis.” Peter kept describing his experience as Steve move a glace from Peter to Tony to Peter. He could see a smile from Tony face watching Peter explaining to Steve. Tony didn’t do differently. He watched Peter and gave a glance towards Steve either and found Steve was smiling either.

Sam was sure he could see pinkish loving aura from them as he saw Tony, Peter, and Steve on Steve desk. He remembered their message about them and sought a chance to capture the moment with his phone. After that, he sent the photo to the secret group of their friends as he wrote ‘I'm sure I can see pink aura from them'. Suddenly a lot of notification came up. Sam didn't need to check the notifications, he already knew where it came. He cleared his throat to reach their attention.

“It’s nice to see you here Mr. Stark, and I’m sure a lot of people around us surprised why you are here,” he said with amusement smile. Tony understood the hint and surely realized that people around them stop their activity just to be surprised knowing their next CEO standing beside one of the employees there. It never happened before that the Tony Stark came to the Economic and Marketing division, especially to greet one of the employees there. It was not his thing. Tony Stark always had known that he was more at R&D Division than there.

Sam was quite grateful that they didn’t know Tony’s main reason about why he was here beside Steve. They were probably gonna concluded that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers is a friend or probably only for a work thing. Tomorrow is gonna be chaos for sure.

“Ah, I just wanted to greet my friend as taking his son after his field trip in R&D Stark Industry today,” Tony said smoothly but Sam could see other reason. Other ultimate reason why Tony was here, in fact, he saw (almost) blush from Tony’s cheek before gave his reason. Steve didn’t do so well, he was blushing and hid it as he tidied his desk. Sam is Tony’s friend either, but in the workplace, he kept it professional so they agreed to keep it as secret as possible. _Sorry, Steve, I guess you are gonna have a lot of trouble tomorrow_.

“I was planning to pick you up, but I guess Tony already did it,” Steve interjected as he stood from his chair. “I think I’m going ahead, Sam. See you tomorrow,” Steve said as he took Peter’s hand and started to walk.

“See you tomorrow, Uncle Sam.” Peter waved his goodbye and took Tony’s hand with his free hand. They started to walk away. Sam could see the blush from Tony and Steve’s face clearly. He chuckled to himself and took another photo and sent it to his ‘secret’ group. Another wave of notifications came up again. On the other side of their office, he could see Jarvis smile knowingly at him. Sam wished that only him who heard Tony said to Peter referring Steve, ‘Papa.’ Gotta keep Steve’s secret relationship, a secret.

As they walked outside the Stark Industry, Steve invited both of them to walk together through the park as they were walking home. Jarvis followed them from behind on Tony's side. They entered the park, the shortcut to their way home. Peter started to walk beside Jarvis and run around, chasing the dove, or catching the butterfly or bug that he found on the sidewalk. Jarvis kept an eye on him and taught to his curiosity about a bug or everything Peter asked.

Tony, who walked beside Steve was watching Peter who was running around, energetic with Jarvis. He remembered when he was a kid and ran around with his curiosity, and asked Jarvis a lot of things he saw or found. Then, he looked at Steve who did the same, like him. He felt really lucky. Tony was fighting really hard an urge to hold Steve's hand because they were in public. Then, Steve closed their distance, bumped their shoulder together. Tony surely could feel the warmth from Steve's shoulder. He took a glance toward his boyfriend to find his boyfriend's face holding his stiff face while his ear now turned a shade of pink.

Tony who realized that Steve's mind now was trying to hold his blush either, but it didn't work well. As they reached the center of the park, Steve called Peter to buy an ice-cream. An ice-cream seller smiled as Peter ran towards them and told what he wanted. Tony wanted to pay them, but Steve insisted not to and then the four of them sit on the picnic table near them.

The sky started to look orange and shade of purple, but it was still bright enough to see. Peter finished his ice-cream quickly and he wandered around again. Their picnic table was near the pond. Steve was quite grateful to find this place and planned to do picnic day here. Jarvis, who has already finished his ice-cream, was standing in front of them.

“I need to watch Peter, I worried if he wandered too far.”

“Sure Jarvis,” Tony said to his butler.

“Of course Jarvis, thank you very much.” Steve was thanking him.

As Jarvis walk away, they stayed silent. A comfortable silent for Tony as he watched Peter and Jarvis from the distant. Suddenly his free hand felt a warm and gentle touch and found Steve holding his hand firmly yet gently. The Blush started to spread from Tony’s cheek. He would never get used to this, the affection he got from Steve, he never got used yet never get enough. Tony kept eating his ice-cream as he watched the little kid.

Steve on the other side was fighting his blushes either. He was really thankful that there was nobody around them. While he ate his ice-cream, he took a gaze towards Tony and stunned by the sight in front of him. Tony now washed by the light of sunset look so stunning. His face was brighter, his brunette hair even looked brighter like the golden strings, and his eyes were sparking than before.

Tony turned to gaze at Steve and found that Steve was looking at him. Steve looked so beautiful and the sunset light made it more than before. The blond hair now spread golden bright color, his blue eyes looked brighter like seeing sunset light on the sea. “You are so beautiful.” Steve blurted out, and in the second they felt that only both of them who exist in the universe. Tony or Steve couldn't look away from each other.

Suddenly Steve moved his hand to Tony's jaw and wiped the ice-cream on his chin with his thumb, and lick it. Tony didn’t know if his brain is still functional or not.

“You need to stop that,” Tony said as he was fighting his embarrassment.

“What?” Steve asked playfully.

“That.”

Steve knew what Tony was meant to. But he couldn’t help it. Tony was too cute to be teased.

“Make me.” Steve challenged.

Tony poked his ice-cream near Steve's mouth, Steve surprised by it, but even more surprised by Tony who moved his head toward Steve's and licked the ice-cream directly from his chin. Now Steve turned to blush While Tony looked like winning.

“Oh really.” Steve felt challenged and did the same, he poked his ice-cream directly on Tony's lip. Before Tony could lick it, Steve instantly licked it. Steve kissed Tony deeply. Slowly back from surprised thought, Tony start kissed Steve back. Tony even released an accident moan while Steve hungrily entered his tongue inside Tony's mouth.

As they parted to take their breath, Tony blurted out between his breaths. “That’s not fair, Steve.” Steve just chuckled and gave another quick kiss. Tony accepted it with defeat. Tony liked seeing Steve blushing, he looked really cute and he never got enough with it. While Steve thought the same about Tony.

“Thank you.” Tony blurted out.

“What for?”

“For being with me, for being my boyfriend, and for loving me through all this year,” Tony confessed. Before he could continue, Steve interrupted.

“I love you, Tony,” Steve said as he rested his forehead on Tony’s. “I love you so much. Thanks for keeping up with me, you don’t have to thank me. I’m the one who thanks you. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I love you too Steve, So much,” Tony replied, his nose was bumped with Steve’s.

There was a lot thing happened in a year, even another year before they started their relationship. They started it in a rough way. They even hated each other at the first time they met, but after what happened between them, between everything. They knew that they were more than that, and they were really grateful about it. Because Tony as an heir of Stark industry and Steve need to take care of Peter, they needed to keep their relationship low profile and kept it as a secret. Both of them were not happy with this, but they have to if they want to fight their love, they have to because they didn't want to lose each other

“I already made a song for my next video cover,” Steve confessed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s a beautiful song. It’s not my song; I just translate it into English.”

“Oh interesting, I wonder what song is that” Tony chuckled.

“It’s a love song. But when I translated it, I suddenly remembered you.” Steve confessed, his breath started getting rough because of his face, his nose touched with Tony’s.

“I wonder what the title of that song.” Tony's breath was no different with Steve as he closed his eyes again and moved his face, while his lips got closer with Steve’s lips.

“ _Let me Love you in my way,_ ” Steve answered as his lips were only a millimeter with Tony’s.

“Cough ...”

Someone coughed beside them, Steve and Tony who heard it instantly separated and looked to the source of that damn sound (in Tony’s opinion). There were Jarvis and Peter who stood in front of them. Peter’s eyes were being blocked by Jarvis’s hands.

“Are we already in front of them, Mr. Jarvis?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, we are now,” Jarvis replied as he released Peter from his hand. Peter ran towards Tony who was blushing furiously, Steve’s face was no different from Tony’s.

“Come on, come on, let’s go home. I want to watch spider-man, it’s almost the time,” begged Peter.

“Yeah and don’t forget your homework, Peter,” Steve warned as he stood up. “I think we are gonna need to go to grocery too, I remember we don’t have anything for dinner.”

“YEAH, Daddy Tony will go too right?” Peter asked toward Tony.

“Yeah Peter, I guess I’m gonna join you guys tonight. Huh...” Tony realized something, something that Peter said. He called Tony what?

“Come on Peter, we need to go if you still want to watch spider-man later at home,” Jarvis said as he took Peter’s hand and left Tony who still sat on the chair confusedly. Peter called him what? He called Tony what??

Tony looked at Steve who has shocked face either, who still stood and freeze beside him. His brain really in short circuit, no! In damage, because he who always being called genius couldn’t process what he had heard that time, even Steve.

“PAPA!! DADDY!! COME ON.” yelled Peter from distance.

Tony and Steve startled by that call, as he took a look on Steve's face, his face now full of joy and happiness that could not be described. No different as Tony. Tony took Steve's hand in him. As Steve came back from his mind, Steve started to drag Tony and walk towards Peter and Jarvis who was waiting, for them.

He had never been any happier in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! I really nervous about my first Stony Fic, and as the first fic that I wrote suppose to be this one XD  
> I really want to read the stony fic where Steve and Tony are singers or Celebrity Singers, but I can see that there is no one who made it. I kinda doubt to make this kind of AU because I have never heard RDJ or CE Singing. However, after I saw some videos on Youtube I finally know (LATE THAN OTHER PEOPLE IN AO3) that RDJ is a singer on the late 90th and CE have a quite good voice. So I think "let's make a shot". This is a Teaser or One-Shot Story.
> 
> Sometimes I wondered that if I already reached the Tony Stark Character or not, as same as Steve.  
> Because this is my first stony fic, I hope you like it.


End file.
